


Daisies

by EvanescentLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flashback, Kissing, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentLife/pseuds/EvanescentLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback to Ginny's first kiss with Luna.</p><p>AU where Harry Potter probably doesn't exist, but it's not explicitly stated either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if you're supposed to capitalize the houses when your talking about students, etc. I'm too tired to look it up right now, so bear with the lower case until I figure out if I need to change it.

It happened half way through fourth year. Ginny was dating a hufflepuff boy at the time, some fourth year she had forgotten the name of. Both girls had been hanging out at Hogsmeade. They had been chatting and having a good time, other friends of theirs flitting in and out of their company.  
  
They had giggled their way through Zonko's and the candy shop, filling bags with trinkets they probably couldn't afford, and then leaving the bags by the exit. Ginny had gotten Luna some chocolate frogs, though. They had their fill of fun before lunch, and thus were some of the first ones going back to the castle. So they decided to hang out by the lake. No one else had been there, so they sat down and Luna shared her chocolate frogs, but Ginny mostly ate her strawberries. She didn't know why she had strawberries, only that she did.  
  
Ginny wasn't exactly sure what happened. Every time she thought back to that day, she was never sure of the events that led up to that moment. She remembered the chocolate frogs, though. Luna had tasted like chocolate.  
  
But the first moment Ginny remembered was being awfully close to the blonde. They were nose to nose, laughing. Maybe Ginny was tickling her, maybe they were play fighting, maybe they were just gossiping. Ginny didn't know. But then it was like a switch flipped, and the whole mood changed. She didn't know who leaned in, maybe it was her, maybe it was Luna, maybe both of them. But then they were kissing. Pink lips on red, chocolate on strawberries.  
  
They realized what was happening simultaneously, and broke apart at the same time. They both stuttered out excuses incoherently. And then Ginny left. She knew Luna was following her, but also knew the ravenclaw didn't want to catch up with her. The redhead had glanced over her shoulder, only seeing Luna behind her. No one had seen them at the lake. Which had been good.  
  
Ginny noticed Luna splitting off behind her, as the gryffindor escaped to her own tower. She holed up in her room for the rest of the day, not letting the other girls of her year in until absolutely necessary (which didn't make too much of a difference as they had all spent the majority of the day in Hogsmeade anyway).  
  
When she did let them in, she stripped out of her clothes and into pajamas to sleep, and found a daisy in her hair.  
  
***  
  
She avoided Luna for the next month or so. Nobody really noticed that first week, as they got more work than usual, and Ginny could pass it off saying she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. She paired up with him in any class that they had together, effectively shutting off the ravenclaw. But then her boyfriend noticed something was up.  
  
"I never see you with Luna anymore. Did you guys get into a fight?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip, glancing behind her to see Luna working diligently on a potion with another ravenclaw. She shrugged in answer.  
  
Her boyfriend raised his eyebrows. They were pale, almost invisible. Ginny remembered that. She had always made fun of his eyebrows. "Alright."  
  
He didn't press it until a week or two later, when others started to notice and confront her. She was studying with him in the library that day. Transfiguration, she knew, because the book was massive and she had been able to hide her face behind it.  
  
"Are you and Luna okay?" he had begun.  
  
She had just shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"You should talk to her, get it sorted out."  
  
"No, that's...It's not like that."  
  
"Okay... But, look, I can tell it's really distracting you."  
  
She raised her eyebrows.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You're spending all this time with me, but you're not really _here_. No, it's true. And you've been on that last page for at least half an hour."  
  
"It's a difficult spell," she defended.  
  
"Nothing's difficult for you. It's because Luna's here. I get it. I got in a huge fight with my brother a couple years ago. We didn't talk for half a year. Eventually we talked it out and made up, but I regret not doing it sooner."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're a hufflepuff."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
That had gotten a small grin out of her.  
  
"But I'm serious, Ginny. You need to talk it out with someone. It doesn't have to be Luna, not even me. You could talk to a stranger, or one of your gryffindor friends. Just get it off your chest. I can tell it was a bad fight, or whatever it was. Promise me you'll do that."  
  
She stayed silent for several moments, mulling it over. She didn't remember what had gone through her head, but she did agree.  
  
"Go now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go now. It's seriously bothering you, and staying here isn't going to help. There's no way you'll get anything done. I'm fine with you leaving me. Really, it's okay. _Go_."  
  
"You're the best, you know. One of the nicest people I know."  
  
She had broken up with him less than a month later because he had been an ass -- long story--, but that was a minor detail.  
  
So she packed her bags and left. She wandered the corridors for a while, not sure who she should talk to. It had to be a gryffindor. She didn't trust slytherins with secrets, and ravenclaws' advise was often cryptic or super logical, while hufflepuffs were too happy feelings and everything would turn out right in the end. Ginny didn't believe that, and wasn't ready for ravenclaw hard facts or opinions that sounded like facts, and slytherins would use it against her. So she had to see a gryffindor. The girls in her year were too gossip-y, which was great sometimes, and they were really supportive (sometimes), but this just wasn't the right time for them. Hermione was always overloaded on homework, and she couldn't very well tell her brother she had kissed a girl. Her cheeks turned red at the thought. She did feel guilty for cheating on her boyfriend, even though it had been accidental and nobody else knew. She could talk to one of the other fifth years, but they were probably busy with O.W.L.S.  
  
Sometimes Ginny hated her house.  
  
But she went back to the commonroom anyway. She didn't know what she was hoping for, but she got one of the hufflepuff's happy coincidences.  
  
Hermione jumped up from a chair when the redhead entered and immediately came over. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
Ginny seized her chance. "Yeah, and I actually have something I need to talk to you about, too."  
  
"Can we go to your dorm room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went up to the fourth year dorm and shut the door behind them. Ginny searched through the bathroom to make sure nobody was there before joining Hermione on her bed.  
  
"Do you want to go first?" the brunette asked.  
  
Ginny could feel her heart start pounding as she got a little flustered and nervous. She shook her head. "No, you go."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I think I like Ron," she rushed out.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile. "That's great. You guys would make a cute couple."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I don't think my brother could keep up with you, but yeah."  
  
"Thanks. I don't really know how to feel about this."  
  
Ginny went the hufflepuff route. "It'll all work out in the end."  
  
Hermione smiled in relief. "That's good to hear."  
  
"It's kind of gross, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's my brother and your my friend and that's just... ew."  
  
"But you just said we'd make a cute couple."  
  
"Yeah, but still."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Also, don't tell him yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't think he's mature enough for romantic ventures."  
  
"Alright." She looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Ginny twisted her hands in her lap. "Um." It felt like a lump had formed in her throat. "You know how Luna and I have, uh..."  
  
"Been avoiding each other after your fight?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, Joshua," that had been his name, maybe, she couldn't be sure, "he said I should tell someone about it, to clear my mind or something. He doesn't know, but, uh, I sorta...kissed Luna."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
Ginny had cast her eyes down. "I kissed Luna. Or she kissed me, I don't know, but we kissed."  
  
Hermione didn't talk for a while. Ginny quickly glanced up, the brunette appearing thoughtful and surprised.  
  
"Do you like her?" she finally asked.  
  
Ginny hadn't thought about that. "I don't know."  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
She blushed deeply, muttering, "Yeah."  
  
"Do you...? Uh, let me think. Do you feel guilty?"  
  
That one Ginny knew. She nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you feel guilty?"  
  
"Because I'm dating James." Had she said his name was Joshua? Maybe it was James. She couldn't remember.  
  
"Not because she's a girl? Or your friend? Or from a different house?"  
  
"Well, no. I've kissed friends before, and I'm dating a hufflepuff. I'm, uh, I'm bisexual. But I've only been asked out by guys, so...."  
  
"So do you feel guilty that you kissed someone, or because it could mean something?"  
  
Ginny had been thankful that Hermione hadn't delved into the bisexual part, but the question threw her. "I don't know."  
  
"I think you like her."  
  
"What? Why? How can you tell?" Ginny hadn't known. And she didn't know how Hermione could know as she always kept her nose buried so deep in books it was a wonder she hadn't lost her sense of smell.  
  
"If you didn't like Luna, you would know. You knew the answer to everything else, why would the ones relating to Luna be any different?"  
  
"Because--Because feelings, romantic feelings, are complicated. You're not even entirely sure if you like Ron."  
  
"Don't make this about me. My turn is done. I told you my news and you accepted it, and now I'm trying to help you with yours."  
  
"I know, but... It's just, I don't know. I'm confused, Hermione. What should I do about it?"  
  
"Talk to Luna. Tell her how you feel."  
  
Ginny shrunk in on herself. "But what if she hates me?"  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around the girl. "Luna doesn't hate anyone. Not even the people who bully her. She's the sweetest person ever, and even if she doesn't like you back, she'll support you and stay your friend. No matter how awkward it could get."  
  
From that point on, Ginny went to Hermione for all of her advice. The brunette gave more than she got, but Ginny did help her with Ron.  
  
***  
  
So Ginny sat next to Luna the next day in charms. Her hufflepuff boyfriend smiled in encouragement. Luna looked up startled, as she had been reading the Quibbler.  
  
"Hickpocks are on the rise again," the blonde blurted to cut the silence.  
  
Ginny's lips twitched up. "Really?"  
  
Luna nodded vigorously, her wild hair going everywhere. "Mostly in Eastern Europe, but a little here, too."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yes. And no. Depends on what part you're talking about."  
  
Ginny actually smiled. "The part where they're on the rise."  
  
"Then no, it's not good."  
  
"Listen, I wanted to talk about that--"  
  
And of course that had been when the professor walked in. And as it was a difficult task (Ginny wasn't sure what, as she had been a little distracted at the time, what with the blonde sitting next to her consuming her every thought), they couldn't talk about, well, _that_.  
  
And then was class was over and Ginny was afraid she'd missed her chance.  
  
"Do you want to join me by the lake?"  
  
Ginny was startled, turning to face the ravenclaw. "What?"  
  
Luna tucked her wand behind her ear. "I'm going to the lake if you want to come with me."  
  
Ginny couldn't have been more relieved. "Yes. I would love to."  
  
Her boyfriend (Jonathan? Jake?) had given her a thumbs up as she left.  
  
They sat down by the lake, away from the others there, against the castle wall. Luna stared up at the sky while Ginny played with her fingers, twisting them with nervousness.  
  
Ginny had hoped that Luna would say something, but it didn't seem like that would happen. So she started. "So, that kiss."  
  
Luna turned her face away from the sky and toward the gryffindor. "I thought you should know I'm lesbian." She said it so matter-of-factly, so casually. Ginny couldn't understand how she was so open about it, so carefree like their entire friendship wasn't on the line. But Ginny was thankful for it, as she probably wouldn't have ever gotten the next part out.  
  
"I think I like you. But I'm not sure. I, uh, I talked to Hermione about it. But I'm dating Jordan," could _that_ have been his name? "And I'm not sure what to do about it. I know I'm bi, but I've never actually acted on it. So, I'm mostly just lost." She tucked her hair behind her ear, waiting for her friend's reply.  
  
"I think I like you, too," Luna replied dreamily. "It's confusing. I did enjoy our kiss, though."  
  
"Me too." Ginny was almost relieved. It was still scary, but at least she wasn't alone in feeling that way. "I don't know what to do about Justin, though. I feel guilty, but he's a nice guy, and I don't know." Why could she not remember his name? She would have to ask around. She never realized how prevalent he was in this story.  
  
"I think you should see it through."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Luna had taken out her wand and was busying growing flowers in the grass. "He's nice. I like him. You shouldn't break up with him because you think you might like me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, Ginny watching Luna make a forest of flowers. They got up when it started to get dark. Luna plucked a flower and gave it to Ginny.  
  
"A token of my affection. So in case nothing ever comes of it, you'll still remember it as an enjoyable experience."  
  
Ginny still had that flower. It was a daisy.  
  
***  
  
So Ginny broke up with the hufflepuff after another week or two. Not because of Luna, but because he was an ass (Ginny didn't really remember why. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure she he was a hufflepuff. She _did_ know he was an ass it was complicated.). She and Luna decided not to complicate their relationship, and neither of them was assertive enough to start it. So Ginny dated a couple other guys while Luna remained blessedly single.  
  
Finally at the end of fourth year, Ginny couldn't take it any more. She invited Luna to that last Hogsmeade visit with her and they made out in the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks. They saw each other a couple times over the summer, but their relationship didn't get any farther, wasn't even really defined in the first place, until the start of fifth year when Ginny officially asked the ravenclaw to be her girlfriend.  
  
Luna had given her a bouquet of daisies that day.


End file.
